KISAH POHON NATAL KAMI
by h a i i r o k a
Summary: Oz sedang menghias pohon natalnya, tiba-tiba pohon natalnya ngegelinding ntah kemana! Dan gara-gara pohon itu, ia bertemu Leo dkk, dan sampai-sampai ke mansionnya Yura! A collab-fanfic between me and Baka-Yuki  #MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL# XDDDb


Yo! Elli here! :3

Kali ini Elli sama temen sekolah Elli bikin fanfic~ xD

Btw, _this is _"Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira", _just in case you didn't know_. :P

Enjoy fanfic gaje Elli sama temen Elli yhaa~ :D

* * *

><p>Rated: T [sebenernya ane kagak tau mau kasih rate apa :P]<br>Genre: Humor, Friendship, 2.5 percent (?) of Romance  
>Pairing(s): -<br>Warning: OOC [I'm tryin' to make it IC though~ ._.], semi-AU, Typos/Miss-Typos, gajeness, Humor garing, judul sama isi rada gak nyambung, dan banyak kemunculan _Authors_ di fanfic ini. :P

Pandora Hearts belongs to Mochizuki Jun.  
>[Yeah, if PH is ours, we'll NEVER let Elliot die, we'll make Oz have a legal contract, any many more things~! :P]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KISAH POHON NATAL KAMI<strong>

**© ElliChii.25 and Angel Vessalius [Her FB name :D]**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di sebuah taman yang berumput dengan tanah yang berbatu-batu [berbatu-batu = gak rata; berumput = kasar + halus = gaje (?) *ignore this*], di pojokan taman tersebut, terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang yang (cukup) cebol sedang duduk di bangku yang adanya memang cuman di pepojokan taman tersebut, sambil manggut-manggut ngeliatin layar hapenya yang isinya ada gambar burung dan berwarna biru muda-biru muda gituu, alias sebuah <em>site<em> jejaring sosial—_Twitter_—yang sekarang lagi terkenal suka saingan memperbanyak _tweet_-nya, kayak _Author_ fanfic ini sama temen gerejanya (?) dan temen gereja _author_ sama temen sekolahnya diaa (?). Sekarang ia sedang ber-_mention_ ria sama _chain-_nya (?), Alice. Oyaa, saya, selaku narator fanfic ini (?), lupa bilang, kalau yang lagi nge-_tweet_ di pojokan itu seorang Oz Pesobius—ralat—Oz Vessalius.

[PENGHINAAN TERHADAP VESSALIUS! xDDDDD #dor]

Kalau kalian semua—_readers_ tercintah fanfic inii (?)—bertanya-tanya 'sejak kapan di _animanga_ Pandora Hearts ada yang namanya hape dan internet', jawabannya ya sejak seorang anggota Pandora tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah hape jatuh di depan kamarnya, lalu ia dkk seperjuangannya meneliti benda tersebut sampai ke akar-akarnya—termasuk ke peneilitan tentang _internet_, lalu diciptakannya berbagai macam hape yang kini sudah jadi terkenal sampai ke pedalaman seperti Sabrie dan juga isi-isi lubangnya (?).

Oz dan Alice dikasih hape sama Oscar—kalau si Alice pake BB, si Oz pake hapenya... iPhone~ *ngiri* Gilbert? Dia kaga mau punya hape, dia kan gaptek~ *ditinju Gil* xDD

Sekedar info, si Alice sekarang lagi di perpustakaannya Sharon, tau lah, baca-baca novel yang _you-know-_kayak-apaan-isinya.

Oz yang masih asyik nge-_tweet_, tiba-tiba diganggu sama teriakan yang memanggil dia—teriakannya Gil.

"Oz~ Pohon natalnyaa, jangan lupa!~" seru Gil dari kejauhan kayak emak-emak ngingetin anaknya buat makan (?).

"Iya, iya, Gil!" seru Oz masih setia dengan _Twitter_-nya, sekarang _mention_-an sama Break. "Bentar lagi yhaaa!" lanjut Oz.

Oya, #PojokInfoGapenting (?) sebentar. _Username_ _Twitter_-nya Oz itu [at]Oz_Pesobius, kenapa gak [at]OzVessalius atau semacamnyaa? Soalnya _username_ itu udah dipake sama manusia-manusia dari dunianya si _Author_, buat akun _Roleplay_ gituu. [Bener-bener gapenting, silahkan abaikan xD]

Karena tak ada satupun _mention_ yang dibalas oleh Alice maupun Break, ia pun berjalan ke sisi taman yang lain—untuk menghias pohon natal._ Well_, sebentar lagi kan memang mau mendekati natal. Salju sudah mulai menutupi jalanan, dan banyak toko-toko di daerah sekitar Leveiyu yang menjual perhiasan natal. Lagu-lagu natal mulai terdengar di ruko-ruko (?) yang ada di Leveiyu.

Saat sampai di tempat beradanya pohon natal tersebut, tiba-tiba ada bunyi dari hapenya, menandakan ada _mention_ di _Twitter_-nya~ Sebelum ia membuka hapenya, ia mengambil beberapa perhiasan natal untuk pohon natalnya, lalu mulai menghiasinya sembarangan sambil ngebales_mention_. Secara gak sadar, Oz mendorong pohon natalnya—yah, itu juga gara-gara keasyikan nge-_tweet _—dan pohon natalnya ngegelinding!

...

...

...

...

**POHON NATALNYA NGEGELINDING, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! **(?)

**POHON NATALNYA NGEGELINDING, MUTER-MUTER GITU!**

**POHON NATALNYA NGEGELINDING, KELUAR DARI TAMAN!**

**POHON NATALNYA NGEGELINDING, BAHKAN KELUAR DARI PEMUKIMAN TERSEBUT!** (?)

[Gaje ah xD]

_**NOOOOO!~**_ pekik Oz dalam hati. Ia lari kecipak-kecipuk (?) ngejer tuh pohon natal.

Oscar, Alice, dan Gilbert—yang melihat Oz mengejar-ngejar pohon natalnya—malah jadi ikut ngejer (lho?).

Pohon natalnya bener-bener agresif! (?) Tuh pohon natal gelinding-gelinding melewati kios-kios yang ada di Leveiyu, melewati apartemennya Gilbert (?), melewati tempat matinya Grim (?), dan tiba-tiba bisa ada di sekolah tempat seorang Ada Vessalius menimba ilmu (?)—_Latowidge_ _Academy_. Eeh! Enggak tau kenapa, tuh pohon natal bisa masuk ke 'jalan rahasia'-nya Baskerville.

Mereka berempat berjalan melewati jalan rahasia tersebut secara diam-diam—takutnya ada Baskerville gituu. Eh! Taunya di sana beneran ada anggota Baskerville! OzOscarAliceGil cuman bisa tercengang ngeliat Para Anggota Baskerville lagi ngehias pohon natal _mereka_.

"POHON NATAL GUEE!" seru Oz tanpa sadar, membuat Lotti, Fang [kok masih idup?], Doug, Lily, dan tak terlupakan—ketua mereka—GLEN BASKERVILLE [dalam bentuk Oswald]; menengok ke arah Oz.

"Yo, Oz-_kun_~" sapa Oswald a.k.a Glen _manis_.

Oz langsung berpikir, _Kok si Glen a.k.a Oswald jadi manis gitu ke gue yaahh?_

Setelah Oz perhatikan beberapa saat, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"AHA! KAU LEO YA?" seru Oz keras sambil menunjuk ke Glen—atau mungkin...?

"Padahal udah capek-capek bikin baju _cosplay_, ketahuan juga...," balas Glen—ehm—Leo dengan nada... murung? xD

"Nah, _whatever_ ente siapa, pohon natalnya boleh kami minta balik?" pinta Oz mengganti topik.

"Enak aja!" seru Lily. "Ini pohon natal udah ngegelinding ke sini, berarti pohon natalnya emang ditakdirkan untuk _berada disini_!"

"Tapi itu pohon natal kamii!"

"_So what_?" tiba-tiba Leo angkat bicara. Taulah, kalau Leo orangnya juga... agak—ralat—_sangat_ pemarah, kayak Elliot. [Silahkan baca PH vol. 13 atau Retrace: L Reverse Corte]

"Kalian tak punya hak apa-apa untuk mengambil pohon natalnya kembali!" seru Leo—sambil mengeluarkan (?) Jabberwock-nya. [Jabberwock dikeluarin gitu ya? ==] "Nah, Oz-kuun~ Ayo kita lanjutkan, _permainan_ kita yang terhenti oleh Jack~"

Dengan santainya, Oz menjawab, "Ogah."

"Ap—"

"KYAA~~ OSWALD-_SAMAAA_~~" Belum selesai Leo mau berbicara dengan Oz, Leo [yang masih meng-_cosplay_ jadi Oswald] dikepungi _fangirl_-nya Oswald.

"Hei—waahh!" Leo yang dikepung oleh _fangirl_-nya Oswald, tak bisa apa-apa. Bayangkan saja si Gilbert dikepung oleh '_fangirl_ dadakan'-nya yang ada di episode... lupa episode berapa, yang pasti mereka ada di Latowidge ajaa...! xDD

Oz memanfaatkan saat-saat itu untuk kabur. Leo—yang jelas _tidak mau_ dikepung oleh _fangirl_-nya Oswald—meninggalkan arwah (?) Oswald yang ada dalam tubuhnya beserta baju _cosplay_-nya begitu saja dan ngekorin Oz. Sesaat sebelum kabur, mereka menyadari sesuatu, POHON NATALNYA NGEGELINDING LAGI! [Loh? Kok bisa ngegelinding sendiri?]

Jadi, kisahnya begini: Lotti, Lily, Fang, dan Doug cengo melihat 'Tuan' mereka dikepung oleh sekian banyak _fangirl_. Tiba-tiba, secara tidak sengaja, Lily—yang sedikit menghalangi jalan—didorong oleh seorang _fangirl_ agar _fangirl_ itu bisa lewat. Lily kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu jatuh mengenai pohon natal tersebut. Gantian sekarang pohon natalnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu jatuh, lalu...

_**MENGGELINDING LAGI**_. xD

Oscar, Alice, dan Gil yang keasyikan ngeliatin Leo dikepung _fangirl_-nya Oswald tidak sadar kalau Oz dan Leo telah kabur dari TKP—Tempat Kejadian Pengepungan—untuk mengejar pohon natalnya.

Pohon natal _agresif _tersebut menggelinding ke arah 'Kediaman Nightray', yang sekarang sudah berubah nama menjadi _**Kediaman Berhantu Nightray**_. Mengapa disebut demikian?

Begini kisah 'Kediaman Nightray' setelah semua anggota keluarganya meninggal:

Suatu hari, ada seorang petugas kebersihan sedang mengepel lantai Kediaman Nightray. Tiba-tiba, semua lampu yang ada di dalam rumah—ralat—mansion tersebut mati. Gorden-gorden (atau apalah itu namanya ==) yang ditiup angin melambai-lambai di atas kepala sang tukang bersih-bersih—memberikan kesan 'seram.' Pohon-pohon yang ada di dekat jendela yang cukup tinggi menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari—hari itu seakan-akan mendung, padahal di luar cahaya matahari bersinar terik.

Sebuah pintu di belakang Sang Tukang Bersih-bersih itu dibuka perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi "Ngeeekkk..." [Masa' iya sih, pintu dibuka bunyinya ngek? ==]

Si Tukang Bersih-bersih bernama _**Babucchan**_ (?) seketika membeku saat mendengar langkah seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia bisa merasakan—_orang itu_ berada _tepat di belakangnya_. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan sebuah tangan di pundaknya—tapi tangan itu _menembus_ pundaknya.

Kali ini ia benar-benar takut—saking takutnya, ia nyaris ngompol. xD

Dengan itu, ia menggunakan _cara terakhir_nya.

"**KABUUUUUUUURRR!**"

Sebenarnya, soal kisah itu, itu _bukan_ kerjaan hantu—melainkan kerjaan iseng-isengnya Leo, Vince, dan Echo [_Well_, Echo mah, cuman ngikutin perintahnya Vince xD]. Oke, tambahan, dengan Jabberwock juga.

Jadi, Vincent nyuruh Echo matiin semua lampunya waktu Vincent udah ngasih tanda-tanda. Leo angin-anginin gorden—biar gerak-gerak gitu (?), bukan dia sih yang nganginin; tapi ia_ memanfaatkan_ Jabberwock. xD

_Sedangkan Vince sendiri?_

Oh, dia yang _berperan_ jadi _hantu_nya. xDD

_Back to the real story_, Oz dan Leo udah nyampe di Kediaman [Berhantu] Nightray. Bunyi waktu mereka buka pintunya juga sama—**NGEK**.

Tiba-tiba waktu mereka baru masuk, mereka bener-bener ngeliat ada... _HANTU_.

—oke, bukan hantu juga sih, tapi _arwah_. (?)

[_Yeah_, itu adalah arwahnya Elliot-ku tercintah~ #dor]

Ma-ma-ma-maksudnya, itu arwah penasarannya Elliot Nightray (?).

"...Elliot..."

Oz dan teruatama, Leo, tercengan melihat arwah seorang Elliot Nightray tersayang (?) berada di depan mereka.

"...Kau belum ke _alam baka_?" tanya Leo tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh, ya belum lah. Kau mengharapkan aku _pergi_ secepat itu?" tanya Elliot dengan nada geram. "Kalian mau ngapain ke sini? Bikin _cerita hantu _lagi?"

"Bukan. Kami mau cari pohon natalku yang menggelinding ke sini."

"Hah? Pohon natal yang menggelinding ke sini?" tanya Elliot.

"Iya, kau lihat engga—"

"E-Elliot...," Leo menggumamkan nama Elliot pelan, dan mendekati Elliot perlahan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke Elliot, menyentuh pundak Elliot—yang seharusnya tak bisa disentuh manusia biasa [Inget? Dia kan roh a.k.a arwah a.k.a hantuu~ (?) xDD *gilaa, ganggu _scene_ yang bagus banget*]. "—k-kau—"

"—He-hei! Ngapain pe—"

"—aku rindu padamu, Elliot..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Leo memeluk Elliot. [Wah! _Shounen-ai_! OwO #kicked] Ia tak sadar kalau ia kini menangis sambil memeluk Elliot.

_Aww, so sweet,_ pikir Oz saat melihat Leo memeluk Elliot—dan diam-diam Elliot membala pelukan Leo sambil dikit-dikit _blushing_.

Baru Leo mau _ngeratin_ pelukan mereka, arwahnya Vanessa—yang sangat, sangat, SANGAT mengganggu—datang. Ia mendorong Leo menjauh dari Elliot.

"Menjauh dari adikku, dasar Pelayan Tak Berguna!"

"Hei—Vanessa!"

Padahal lagi asyik "Berpelukaaaaann!" gaya Teletubies (?)—ralat—gaya seorang 'pelayan' menemui 'tuan'-nya yang sudah _isdet_ (lha, emang bener kan? -w-v), eh, malah diganggu sama Vanessa.

"—jangan ganggu orang pelukan napa!" seru Elliot.

[_Nyaa_? Apa yang barusan kau bilang Elliot? "_**JANGAN GANGGU ORANG PELUKAN**_"? CIIEEEE~ #plak!]

"A—" baru Elliot mau ngamuk-ngamuk ke kakaknya, Oz menyelanya.

"Hei, Leo, Elliot, pohon natalnya..."

"...Oya! Aku tadi mau bilang kalau pohon natalnya sudah menggelinding keluar!" seru Elliot. "Tadinya tuh pohon natal sialan mau kutangkap, tapi berhubung aku gak bisa nyentuh benda lain, ya... kubiarkan saja!"

"...Jiah, dasar Elly...," tanggap Leo setelah mendengar kesaksian (?) tersebut [kesaksian? ==].

"K-kau...," geram Elliot. "BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITUU!" amuknya sambil melempar-lempar barang seperti _Shizuo Heiwajima_ dari _Durarara!_ karyanya _Ryohgo Narita_ (promosi nih? xD).

[Loh? Katanya gak bisa nyentuh barang-barang? Gimana sih lu, Li? :/]

"_Whatever_ soal pertengkaran kalian," kata Oz menyela. "SEKARANG BANTU GUE NGEJER POHON NATALNYAA!" seru Oz menarik tangan Elliot dan Leo—secara _tidak langsung_ meninggalkan Vanessa yang gatau lagi ngapain di sana (?).

Nah, sebelum itu, mari kita intip sebentar keadaan para Baskerville, Oscar, Alice, dan Gil...

Para _fangirl_ Oswald sedih karena _tubuh_nya Oswald kabur begitu saja. Tak mau _fangirl_-nya sedih, Oswald nyolong tubuh orang (?), terus ambil wig dan perlengkapan cosplay-nya Leo, lalu...

JADILAH OSWALD! #lho!

Dan, akhirnya Oswald dan para _fangirl_-nya hidup bahagia _selamanya_~

* * *

><p>THE END [khusus ceritanya Oswald xD]<br>*ending apaan tuh*

* * *

><p>Lalu bagaimana Oscar, Gil, dan Alice? Merekapun sadar kalau Oz sudah hilang (?), lalu mereka langsung kabur dari situ. *apacoba*<p>

Kembali ke OzElliLeo...

Mereka masih berlari-lari mengejar pohon natalnya—yang sekarang mengarah ke mansion Keluarga Reinsworth [oke, tulisan Reinsworth yang bener tuh gimana? ==].

Saat mereka sudah mendekati mansion Reinsworth, mereka melihat Cheryl Reinsworth dan Rufus Barma sedang _berduaan_. Enggak jelas ngapain sih.

Baru Oz mau berteriak ke Rufus untuk minta tolong menangkap pohon natalnya—

SLASH!

Cheryl menebas sabit B'Rabbit yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana—teori dari para _Authors_ sih, dia nyolong *di_harisen_ sma Cheryl*—ke arah Rufus. Ternyata, setelah diselidiki (bukan diselidiki sih, tapi enggak sengaja denger gitu), ternyata...

**RUFUS BARMA MENGINTIP CHERYL REINSWORTH SAAT IA GANTI BAJU, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!**

Rufus langsung mati—ralat—pingsan seketika saat Cheryl menebasnya; walau kena aja kagak. -_- Rufus terkapar dengan _indah_nya di bawah kursi roda Cheryl, dan sekarang Cheryl sedang menusuk-nusuk Rufus dengan sabit B'Rabbit yang ia colong tadi.

Untuk sekedar _cari aman_, OzElliLeo langsung naik Jabberwock-nya Leo dan terbang (?) melewati Cheryl dan Rufus. Tau-taunya pohon natalnya berhenti di depan kamar Liam a.k.a Reim [pake yang mana yaahh? -w-].

Baru Oz mau turun dari Jabberwock untuk mengambil pohon natalnya, tiba-tiba Sharon dan Break datang dengan berlari. Sharon membawa _harisen_-nya, dan Break kabur-kabur dari Sharon (?).

Ah, ternyata, Break tadinya diam-diam mau ngasih obat tidur ke minumannya Sharon biar Break bisa diam-diam ke kamarnya Liam...

Mau ngapain tuh! OwO"

_In the end_, Sharon make Eques-nya buat _nganter_ Break sama Liam ke Abyss. Nah lo!

Sharon akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan Oz dkk, lalu ia melihat dengan tatapan _geram_ ke arah mereka. Sharon sekarang lagi _bener-bener_ _bete_—_bete_ _kelas dewa_ (?). Sharon udah males banget disuruh berhadapan lagi sama Oz dan Leo [dia kagak bisa ngeliat (arwahnya) Elliot ya? -,-]. _So_, Sharon memutuskan, ia menggunakan _kekuatan tersembunyi_ Eques—bisa memindahkan orang walaupun mereka sedang terbang. Ia menggunakan Eques untuk memindahkan mereka ke tempat terpencil (?).

"K-K-KYAAAA!" mereka bertiga berteriak layaknya cewek (?) saat mereka dijatuhkan ke dalam lubang yang bisa menarik mereka ke sebuah _tempat terpencil_.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka bertiga bangun, sadar bahwa mereka telah _sampai_ di _tempat tujuan_ mereka. Oz memutuskan ia akan mencari jalan keluar dari _tempat itu_.

"Hei, dah malem, kenapa gak istirahat aja dulu?" tanya Elliot.

"Iya, benar apa kata Elly, istirahat saja dulu! Lagipula aku juga agak le—"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ELLY, LEO!"

"Tapi itu manis loh, Elly," sambung Oz tiba-tiba.

"APAAA!"

Oz dan Leo langsung kabur—menjauh dari amukannya Elliot.

"BALIK KALIAN KE SINIII!" Elliot mengejar mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat~ xD #dor *abaikan aja deh, anggep ini gak ada*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan pada akhirnya [ini belom tamat loh, yang nulis paragraf di atas sesat!], Elliot mengejar-ngejar mereka sampai tengah malem. Gara-gara mereka udah kelelahan main anjing-kucing-tikus (?), mereka berhenti, lalu tidur di tenda yang dibuat pake daun. Mereka makan buah-buahan yang ada di pohon-pohon yang kebetulan ada di sana. #kebetulan?<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya...<p>

"Oi, Pendek, Leo, bangun!" seru Elliot membangunkan Leo dan Oz.

"Lima menit lagi ya,... _Elly_~" balas Oz menekankan kata _Elly_.

"SUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU BUKAN ELLY, PENDEK!" serunya _tepat_ di kuping Oz. Ceh, si Oz kujamin langsung budeg. :P

Oz dan Leo diam-diam cekikikan dalam kantong tidurnya—yang dibuat pake daun pisang (?). Jadi sebenernya Oz sama Leo udah bangun, cuman pengen ngerjain Elliot ajaah~ #_Author_nyadigamparElliot

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP<strong>~ :3

Abis mereka berburu makanan—dapetnya cuman seekor babi hutan sih—dan ngabisin makanannya, mereka lanjutin jalan. Tiba-tiba, Leo melihat sebuah rumah—atau lebih tepatnya mansion—yang cukup familiar. Saat mereka tiba di sana—

"Ini kan mansionnya Yura? Kok masih ada ya?" tanya Leo begitu mereka tiba di depan mansion itu.

"Oh, itu. Denger-denger mansionnya abis di renovasi," kata Oz.

"Masuk dulu yuk, bisa aja ada makanan tersisa (?) bekas acara malem itu," usul Oz.

[Oke, itu usul tergaje yang pernah gue denger. Kalo abis di renov, makanannya ya udah dibuang kalee... *orang lu yang nulis kok!*]

"Yaudah, ayo!" seru Elliot.

[Ini juga! Malah ikut-ikutan! DIBILANGIN KAGAK BAKAL ADA MAKANAN JUGA! #bukh!]

Pada akhirnya, mereka memasuki mansion tersebut sambil _mengabaikan_ _Author_ yang ribut sendiri dari tadi. Sayangnya, ramalan _Author_ benar, di dalam mansion tersebut enggak ada makanan. Ada sih makanan, makanan yang belum diolah—tikus. :P

_Whatever_ deh soal itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka (?).

Kalian udah baca PH 12-13-14-15 'kan? Yaudah, kalau udah baca bagus deh. Cuman nanya kok. xD *abaikan*

Mereka pun tiba di _ruang bawah tanah_ _**terkutuk**_ itu. Ingat? Yang ada _batu penyegel_-nya itu...

Oz tiba-tiba teringat akan saat-saat ia membunuh Yura, lalu ia pundung. #loh

Leo dan Elliot enggak nyadar kalau Oz pundung, mereka tetap berjalan—mengikuti arah kaki mereka berjalan. Dan merekapun tiba di sebuah 'ruangan' yang bagi Elliot dan Leo itu adalah _**sebuah kenangan buruk**_. Mayat Elliot dan emaknya Elliot masih ada di situ. Elliot tiba-tiba mengingat saat ia membunuh ibunya, lalu ikutan pundung kayak Oz. Leo juga mengingat betapa _tragisnya_ saat Elliot bunuh diri, ia pun ikutan pundung.

[Kok... jadi pundung semua? ==a]

"_Ozuuu_~"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. _Well_, suara itu memang bener-bener enggak asing buat Oz, Elliot, maupun Leo. _That's Gilbert_.

Walaupun mereka sudah mendengar suara itu, mereka masih setia pundung-pundungan di tempat masing-masing (?).

Tiba-tiba (lagi) Oscar menghentikan Gilbert dan Alice untuk mendiskusikan _sesuatu_.

"Kalian sudah tau 'kan, kalau Leo tuh seorang Baskerville?" tanya Oscar berbisik-bisik.

Mereka berdua—Gil dan Alice—cuman manggut-manggut (?).

"Nah, berhubung dia seorang Baskerville, mari kita culik dia dan kita taruh di Abyss untuk sementara dengan harapan kita dapat _mengundang_ para Baskerville yang lain!" ajak Oscar—nyeh, maksud banget. -_-

Gilbert cuman ngangguk setujuin rencananya Oscar.

"Nyeh, males ah," kata Alice tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak mau daging, eh, _Baka-Usagi_?" tanya Gilbert. Dia kayaknya ngedukung Oscar banget. -_-

"DAGING? MAU! MANA?"

"Nanti di rumah, kukasih banyak daging deh," kata Gilbert sambil menepuk kepala Alice—err, atau lebih tepatnya... di_elus_?

"Benarkah? YAUDAH, GUE _JOIN_ KALIAN!" serunya.

Mereka enggak sadar akan keberadaan _arwah_ Elliot yang sebenernya ngupingin mereka dari tadi apa?

Elliot, yang _**sayang**_ sama [mantan] pelayannya (?), langsung bawa kabur si Leo ke atas. Ia tak mau Leo-_nya_ dimanfaatkan oleh Pandora...

_**...Soalnya Leo 'kan miliknya...**_

[SEJAK KAPAN WOY? ==]

Oscar, Alice, dan Gil pun menyadari kalau Leo dibawa kabur.

"Hei, jangan kabur! JANGAN BAWA KABUR DANGINGKU!" seru Alice.

Loh? "_Dagingku_"...? -_-

Mereka bertiga—Oscar, Gil, dan Alice—mengejar Elliot dan Leo sampai ke atas. Oz gimana dong?

Oz yang enggak mau kehilangan bagian syutingnya (?) pun ikut naik ke atas secara diam-diam.

Keadaan di atas...

Elliot sedang menjelaskan mengapa ia membawa kabur Leo kepada orang yang bersangkutan—alias Leo sendiri. Sesaat setelah ia selesai menjelaskan, Oscar, Gil, dan Alice pun tiba.

"...Kalian takkan membawa Leo kemana-mana!" seru Elliot tiba-tiba.

"Loh? Elliot? Kau masih hidup?"

"BUODOH! DILIHAT JUGA KETAHUAN KAN? AKU CUMAN ARWAHNYA ELLIOT!" seru Elli—ralat—_arwahnya_ Elliot.

"Tetep aja; Lu. Itu. Masih. Elliot. Yang. Gue. Kenal."

"I-iya sih...," tanggap Elliot dengan emo: ._.

"Oya, Elliot, serahkan pelayanmu itu pada kami dong?" pinta Gil.

[Lu minta kayak gitu ya mana dikasih lah -_-']

"Ogah," jawab Elliot cepat.

Karena ke_keraskepalaan_ Elliot, terjadilah PERANG UNTUK MEMPEREBUTKAN LEO BASKERVILLE.

—walaupun Leo juga ikut bertarung (?) sih.

**OSCAR VESSALIUS, ALICE B'RABBIT, DAN GILBERT NIGHTRAY VS ELLIOT NIGHTRAY DAN LEO BASKERVILLE.**

**2 LAWAN 1, BAGAIMANAKAH BISA ELLIOT DAN LEO MENANG?**

"Tunggu!" seru Oz yang baru tiba di _battlefield_-nya Elliot dkk (?). "Aku dukung kelompoknya Elly!"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _Elly_, hah, PENDEK?"

"Ehehehe~" Oz cuman nyengir.

**YAK! PERTARUNGAN DIMULAI!**

Pertarungan sengit! Yak, ke kiri—eh, ke kanan deh! Tendang-tendangin! Tendang kepalanya! (?)

...Dan...

GOOOLL!

#eh

SALAH! TERNYATA TIM **OGA**—Oscar, Gil, Alice—TIDAK GOL! JABBERWOCK—DARI TIM **ELO**—MENANGKISNYA!

[O-O-Oga? OGA! *Author yang satu malah ngejer-ngejer Oga Tatsumi dari Beelzebub* **ELO**, GUE, END! YEAH! *ngerti maksudnya kan?~*]

_Back to story_...

Oz menerima tangkisan bola dari Jabberwock (?), lalu mulai menyerang tim OGA dari kanan. Ia menendang bolanya kea rah Elliot dan...

LOH? BOLANYA MENTAL KEMANA? OwO"

Ternyata, bolanya mental ke langit, daaaann...

MASUK KE _BLACK HOLE_, KELUAR GALAKSI BIMA SAKTI, KE TEMPAT ANTAH BERANTAH! YEAH! #eh

Dan karena enggak ada bola cadangan, Oz mulai menendang buah jeruk yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di tendangannya (?). Elliot menerimanya, dan mulai men-_dribble_-nya menggunakan kaki (?). Ia menendang ke gawangnya Tim OGA, dan...

...

...

...

**GOOOOOLLL!**

HIDUP TIM ELO! YEAH!

[Readers: Aaa... *tercengang*]

Mereka _break_ sebentar [bukan Xerxes Break loh yaa! ==].

* * *

><p>Kisah <em>hidup<em> sebenarnya jeruk yang dijadikan bola:

Jeruk itu sebenarnya milik seorang Jack Vessalius, yang mau dimakan, tiba-tiba dicuri oleh Glen (bukan Oswald! Glen-nya yang _aneh_ itu! (?)) dan pas direbutin, jeruknya gak sengaja kelempar jauuuuh banget—ke taman berumput di tanah yang berbatu-batu tempat _awal mulanya fanfic ini_. Dan ternyata, _Readers_, jeruk itu tetap setia mengikuti Oz dari tadi—bahkan dari kemaren (?).

...Dan berakhirlah kisah sebenarnya jeruk itu.

* * *

><p>Kemudian babak kedua pun dimulai!<p>

Kali ini Tim OGA yang mendapat bo—salah, jeruknya. Alice menendangnya ke langit, tiba-tiba jeruknya perlahan-lahan turun, dan ajaibnya, JERUKNYA BERGERAK SENDIRI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! #ngawur

Eh tau-taunya jeruknya balik lagi ke Jack sama Glen. Karena tuh jeruk udah sekarat, Jack memutuskan untuk menguburnya.

[Ooi!~ Kan baru sekarat, oi! BELOM MATII~~ #plak!]

Kuburan itupun dikasih hiasan bunga mawar dan bunga melati.

Lagu kematian jeruk itu seperti ini:

_Lihat kuburanku, penuh dengan bunga~ Ada yang putih, dan ada yang merah~ Setiap hari, kutendang semua~ Mawar, melati~ Semuanya layu~ YAY~! *teriak ala anak umur 3 tahun*_

Oh ya, sekedar info, jeruk itu dikubur di sebelah kuburannya Lacie~

Tiba-tiba Oswald datang bersama para _fangirl_-nya, marah besar karena ia mengetahui kuburannya Lacie sudah hancur diobrak-abrik sama kucing yang entah punya siapa.

_Back to_ perang!

Karena tak ada bola yang bisa dipake lagi sama Alice, Alice pun memutuskan untuk memakai kepalanya Gil untuk dijadikan bola. #eh

Oz menghentikan hal tersebut dengan menghasut Alice dengan daging. Tentunya, Alice tak bisa menolaknya!

"Dagiiing~" Alice langsung ngiler melihatnya dan rencana memakai kepala Gil untuk dijadikan bolapun gagal.

Akhirnya diputuskan, mereka mengambil beberapa marshmallow dan menumpuk-numpuknya—menjadikan bola yang serba lengket~

Oz yang _pencinta manis_ makanin bolanya sebelum bisa dipake main sama yang lain. _That's why..._

**PERTANDINGAN DITUNDA SAMPAI MINGGU DEPAN. :D**

_Yeah_,_ what the hell with that_, _**POHON NATALNYAAAA**_! -_-

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain:<p>

Jack masih setia dengan kuburan jeruk tercintanya (?), sedangkan Oswald... ia—yang tadi menemukan kucing yang mengobrak-abrik makan Lacie—langsung kejer-kejer tuh kucing (?).

* * *

><p>Nasib pohon natalnya kini... <em>unknown<em>.

Pada akhirnya, OGA-ELO (?) memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan pergi ke _tempat awal fanfic ini_._ Remember_? Iyap! Taman berumput yang tanahnya berbatu-batu itu lhoo...!

Saat mereka tiba kembali di tempat itu, mereka sangat, sangat, sangat, _SANGAT_ (lebay, ah -_-) terkejut. Ternyata pohon natalnya sudah kembali dengan selamat dan sudah selesai dihias dan bahkan sudah dipajang~ :3

_Know what_? Itu yang hias sebenernya Sharon loohh. :3

Yap, _in the end_, mereka ngadain acara natal bersama. Inget bagian mereka minum-minum sama Oscar? Kurang lebih acaranya yaa... gitu! Tapi kali ini ditambah _arwahnya_ Elliot dan Leo! :D

* * *

><p><strong>YAP. THIS IS THE REAL END. :P<strong>

* * *

><p>AN:

ASDFGHJKL, FFN SESAT~ :P #dor Harusnya tuh nih fanfic _words_-nya 3,400-an tauuu! FFN SIALAN! -_- #digeplak Yaudah deh, gue mah, percayanya sama Ms. Word ajah~ :P

Haha, _ending_-nya... gaje yak? Ini juga soalnya kita berdua dah gada ide lagee~ xD #digeplak

Oyaa, maafkan Typos/Miss-Typos-nya yaa? Maaf? *teary eyes* #slapped

Yah, sebenernya, ini fanfic semua Elli yang ngetik... -,- Tapi yah, paling gak si Baka-Yuki dah nyumbangin ide, _so_, gue anggep ini sebagai _collab-fanfic_! *kita sambung-sambungan fanfic si SMS lho~ #gananya!*

Yap, _MERRY CHRISTMAS_, _ALL_! :D Buat yang merayakan maupun enggak, tetep baca nih fanfic yaa~ xDD

Yep, _nothing more to say_. Sekian dari kita berdua. :D

Mind to RnR? Jangan SMP ya~ [SMP = Sesudah Membaca Pulang (?)] Kritikan sangat dinantikan! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Best Regards,<strong>

**ElliChii.25 / Mira Baskerville and Angel Vessalius**  
><strong>-[23 Desember 2011]-<strong>


End file.
